


Flirting in the Bathroom

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy figures out that there are perks to having a friend who can't hold her alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> bellamyblakesarmy asked for: Bellarke "We both have friend who party too much and we keep running into each other in the bathroom while we hold their hair back" AU
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as belamygrifin

Bellamy knew he probably shouldn’t be in the girl’s bathroom; but what else was he supposed to do? leave Raven to puke all over herself? no way was he going to do that.

He’d been in the women’s bathroom more times than he’d like to admit when chasing after Raven. Whenever they went to parties, she insisted that she knew when to stop drinking. Obviously she didn’t.

That’s where he was; in the women’s bathroom at The Dropship, leaning against the stall divider, and holding back Raven’s hair while she emptied her guts into the toilet. Exactly how he had wanted to spend his Saturday night.

The door burst open and a brunette ran past Bellamy and into the next stall. A cute blonde girl followed. Bellamy heard the first girl puke into the toilet. The blonde reached into the stall, and Bellamy assumed that she was gathering up the first girl’s hair.

“You’re on hair holding duty?” Bellamy asked, leaning out of his stall a bit.

The blonde peered out of hers.

“Yea,” She said, “I mostly just don’t want her to get puke on the shirt she’s wearing. You helping your girlfriend?”

“Friend,” Bellamy replied quickly, “she’s just a friend.”

By that point, Raven had stopped puking, and she was trying to pull herself up. Bellamy offered her a hand.

“Well now,” Raven interrupted, sounding very drunk “you need to help your ‘just a friend’ get home.”

Bellamy grabbed Raven’s arm to steady her, shot a smile at the cute blonde, and lead Raven out of the bathroom.

“Sorry to interrupt your flirting,” Raven appoligized, this time only a little bit slurred, “but..”

“There’s only so much flirting I can do while the sounds of you puking are in the background,” Bellamy told her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Raven dragged Bellamy to The Dropship again. She told him, again, that she knew when to stop drinking, but an hour and a half into their night, she ran to the bathroom, again.

Bellamy excused himself from the conversation he was having with an attractive girl, and followed Raven into the bathroom. He gathered up her hair and held it out of her way.

“It’s you again.”

Bellamy looked over his shoulder and saw the cute blonde from a few weeks before peering around the stall divider.

“What a coincidence,” Bellamy said, “on hair holding duty again?”

“Yup,” The girl replied, “I can see that you are too.”

“You know, you didn’t tell me your name last time,” Bellamy ventured.

“You didn’t tell me your’s either,” The girl responded.

“I’m Bellamy,” Bellamy offered.

“Clarke,” She replied after a few seconds.

Clarke’s friend tried to get up. Clarke grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to her feet.

“It was nice seeing you again,” Clarke said to Bellamy. She led her friend out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

The following weekend, Raven dragged Bellamy to a different bar, Grounders. This time she didn’t try to tell Bellamy that she could hold her liquor.

As always, when Raven ran to bathroom, Bellamy followed.

The bathroom at Grounders always has people in it, which is one of the reasons Bellamy prefers The Dropship. He got a couple of weird looks in the women’s bathroom, but no one said anything.

Bellamy headed into the stall Raven was in, and gathered up her hair. He glanced around the bathroom, and his eyes landed on Clarke and her friend in the stall across from them.

“So we meet again,” Bellamy said.

Clarke looked up at him.

She smirked, “maybe it’s fate.”

“I agree,” Bellamy answered, “I think this is a sign.”

“A sign of what,” Clarke asked.

“A sign that you should give me your number,” Bellamy chanced.

Clarke didn’t respond for a few moments. It made Bellamy nervous. He didn’t exactly know the rules of picking up girls in bathrooms, and he was afraid he might have done something he wasn’t supposed to do.

“I’ll think about it,” Clarke said.

“What?” Bellamy responded.

“I’ll think about it,” Clarke repeated, “maybe I’ll give you my number next time”

Her friend had stopped puking, and Clarke helped her up.

“What if there is no next time?” Bellamy asked.

“I thought agreed that this was fate,” Clarke called over her shoulder as her and her friend left the bathroom.

Bellamy focused his attention back on Raven, who was still vomiting into the toilet. She continued for a few more seconds, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Bellamy pulled her up off the floor.

“I heard you talking to that girl,” Raven insinuated, “see, there are perks to having a friend that can’t hold her liquor.”

“So you admit it,” Bellamy said.

“What?” Raven hiccupped.

“You can’t hold your liquor,” Bellamy said.

* * *

 

Raven dragged Bellamy to bars every weekend, but he didn’t see Clarke again until 3 weeks later.

Raven was on her second drink, and she was flirting with the guy sitting next to her. Bellamy was silently surveying the bar. He glanced over at Raven, and saw that her and the guy next to her were making out.

Bellamy was happy for her. The last person she had slept with was probably him, (it’s a long story), and maybe she would stop complaining about needing a good hookup.

“It’s weird seeing you without bathroom lighting.”

Bellamy turned. Clarke was perched in the chair next to him.

“The bathroom lighting doesn’t do you justice,” Bellamy flirted.

“Thanks,” Clarke blushed, ducking her head.

“Have you thought about giving me your number?” Bellamy asked.

“I thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be fair to either of us. I mean, we have both been designated as the hair holders,” Clarke teased, “and we’re both so good at it. It wouldn’t be fair to deprive each other of the opportunity to continue using our skills.”

“Fair point,” Bellamy acknowledged, “have you considered that maybe, without my friend, I don't know my limits, and I may need you to hold my hair?”

“You don’t have a lot of hair to hold,” Clarke returned.

Bellamy tried to think of a comeback.

“But,” Clarke continued, “I have a lot of hair, and I may need your help holding it back.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to deprive me of that opportunity,” Bellamy insisted.

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Give me your phone,” She said, “I’ll put my number in.”

Bellamy fished his phone out of him pocket and handed it to her. She typed her number in and handed it back.

“Your last name is Griffin,” Bellamy read. He looked up at her, “mine’s Blake.”

Clarke’s friend ran past the bar, and towards the bathroom. Clarke sighed.

“Well, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke said, sliding off of her chair, “I look forward to hearing from you.”

She smiled at him, then headed towards the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
